Dans Le Noir
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: Things that make Draco go hmmm: newspaper reports of suspicious deaths, his friend that parties all night and sleeps all day and a hinky feeling only he has because of his dark wizard tendencies but how can he prove murder is afoot.


{Prior stories to get you to this point in the series, Mon Ange, Worthy, Winning Lucius, Wedding Jitters, Tahitian Treat, Nusquam.}

Chapter 1 – A Lost Bet Becomes Severus

Dressed in a white button up shirt, barely buttoned with a black lace push up bra prominently displaying ample cleavage, along with her Gryffindor skirt with white knee high socks and her hair in pigtails, Hermione waited beneath the Gryffindor bleachers. Slightly disheveled from his match, Draco sauntered towards her, wearing his seeker's uniform with his black and silver cape bellowing in the wind, as attractive as always with his silver blond hair bound in back, gazing at her with his piercing grey eyes. Unexpectedly, the mere sight of him in uniform revved her up. "So you showed up," he drawled. "I like the outfit."

"I never welsh on a bet. You wanted sexy yet demure. Since your team won, to the victor go the spoils."

"Beneath that innocent façade, lies an impish coquette. I almost think you wanted me to win the bet." Lightly his breath tickled her neck, sending shivers down her spine as he started to undo his gloves.

"Leave the uniform on, all of it."

"Your perfume," he murmured as she rapidly undid his trousers. "You're very aggressive today. I love it."

As he lifted her skirt, the feel of his leather gloves against her thighs made her pulse race. Feverishly, she wrapped her legs around his hips. Every thrust brought her closer to complete rapturous abandon. "You feel so incredible." Pure euphoria engulfed her several times ending in complete ecstacy. "Oh, Draco!" After she heard a low growl, she trembled as he kept holding her. Inhaling his spicy cologne, she rested her head on his shoulder. Once she stopped shaking and saw his eyes return to normal, curiosity got the best of her. "Was that your first time beneath the bleachers?"

"Sort of," he replied as he set her on her feet. "It was my first time beneath the Gryffindor ones." Then he laughed. "Was I your first seeker?"

"I've never done that with one." Then something occurred to her. "You've done it beneath the bleachers for Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and I'm sure I know why." An arrogant smirk answered her. "You!" With a quick push to his chest, she stormed off. Before she could clear the bleachers, he grabbed her from behind. "You've already had your winnings."

"But we didn't specify how many times I got to shag you beneath the bleachers. I'm not done yet." In a gallant manner, he spread his cape on the ground.

With a gentle tackle, he trapped her on the ground beneath him. Several kisses made her body ache for him again. _You are just too damn delicious._ Frantically, she undid his trousers, as he ripped open her shirt and bra. "Shag me senseless!" And he did, gloriously.

Afterwards, Hermione basked in a blissful after glow while Draco dressed. Wrapping her in his cape, he picked her up and touched his portkey to the Malfoy Manor. "I love you." He kissed her softly. "There's something about your scent that brings out the veela in me lately."

"Maybe it was because of our time apart?" Leaning against his shoulder, she looked down sadly. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry about what happened."

"No worries, postpartum hormones," he replied. "Time to go home." Upon their arrival at the manor, he carried her in. "Because of that bet, I played the best game ever."

In the tepid water of their shower, they embraced each other and kissed softly. "You know how to keep it exciting." He tilted his head slightly. "Scorpius is crying. Take your time and I'll take care of him."

Once she finished showering, she sat on the bed combing some tangles out of her hair while Draco tickled their six-week-old baby, making him coo before he gave him his bottle. Within moments, the bottle went sailing through the air. Using wandless magic, Draco levitated it down. "At the office, he has no issues with his bottle, but you're here. Why have a bottle, when you can have the real thing?" Laughing, he handed Scorpius to her. "Certainly, he takes after me in that respect."

Alone in the nursery, she giggled to herself while her silver haired cherub nursed. "Little does your father realize, but we're making a brother for you. I trust his instincts more than most people's facts, especially when it comes to you." Remembering the events of the past couple of weeks, she brushed his silver tendrils back. "He has a special repertoire with you. I'm so sorry I separated you from you father. You both missed each other so much."

Two weeks ago…..

A cool cloth on her forehead alleviated the heat of a summer morning after a thirty minute jog for Hermione. She peeked in the gym, to see if her husband needed any help with their son. An almost cadenced "bam, bam" echoed from the boxing bag as Draco, quelling his veela bloodlust, pounded the bag between punches and kicks while Scorpius peacefully watched from in his bassinet. After her shower, Hermione entered the gym where she saw a familiar, but disturbing sight: Draco cradling their son, gazing at him with love but also deep concern, despite the nurse declaring their baby's perfect health.

"Good morning Puro," she greeted. "Time for his breakfast," she remarked, hearing Scorpius' hungry whimpers. After Draco kissed the top of his head, she took their one-month-old baby. "Is everything alright with him?"

"He's perfectly fine," he assured her as he rustled Scorpius' hair. "Crisalide, you look stunning." He gave her the once over, noticing that she had fully toned up. "It occurs to me that you haven't had a day of fun recently. How would you like to spend the day at your favorite spa this Saturday? All the arrangements have been made. If you're up for the company, you can invite Ginny."

"That's so thoughtful, but the entire day?" She glanced at their baby, who nursed away. "What about him?"

"I'm perfectly capable of handling him for an entire day by myself." He grinned mischievously. "Besides, if I get into any trouble, I have two moms on standby." Lovingly, he caressed her cheek before kissing her goodbye. "See you tonight."

She wondered why Draco looked at their son with such concern. Already, Scorpius could hold his head up, laughed when tickled and seemed entirely well adjusted. Inhaling his sandalwood scent, she brushed his silky silvery tendrils of hair. "You're a perfect little blessing." Her hazel eyed, rosy-cheeked child nursed hungrily. "You certainly have your father's appetite."

In his bassinet, that reflected the Malfoy colors and crest, which Draco painted with tiny green Scorpions, she noticed an envelope with tickets to the Jetsam concert in two weeks, and a note. "Crisalide, how about a concert followed by a night of debauchery with your husband? PS: We have plenty of volunteers to babysit."

By then, the nurse said it would be safe for debauchery. After their bout of postpartum abstinence, she looked forward to it.

Several days later, during a quick trip to London to pick up a talisman, she ate lunch with her cousin Mickey, who was staying in town for a couple of days. After she relayed her concerns regarding Scorpius, Mickey's opinion of the matter disturbed her. "Hermione, I'm sure Draco loves you. Politically speaking, his marriage to a Mudblood who is also a renowned, influential author, only promoted his candidacy and eventual win. However, the Malfoy family's acceptance of you is surely related to that." Mickey looked her directly in the eyes. "Lucius only wanted the Malfoy influence to increase by having his son become Great Britain's Minister of Magic. Could that have happened with you as Draco's mistress, eventually having his love child?"

"Definitely not." Though she had never thought of the entire matter that way, Mickey's words made sense.

"Why else would Draco be keeping secrets about your child? Obviously, you are a second class witch in that family, and always will be."

Normally, she wouldn't believe such a thing, but for some reason, it all seemed so plausible. After digesting everything Mickey said, she confronted Draco in his office about his continued secrecy regarding their child. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Not really," he answered.

"But you told your father, I bet," she countered.

"I've asked his advice and research help because I wasn't sure of a certain matter," he answered.

This infuriated her. "Anything concerning our son, you discuss with me first!" Often she wondered about the near tragic events during her pregnancy with Scorpius affected their child.

"Look, I'm extremely uncertain because I don't have Soul Sight, just hinky feelings, and only when it concerns family," he admitted. "I consulted my father for research help. As a member of this family, you should realize that since he's head of it, he has our best interest at heart."

"There's nothing wrong with our son's soul. You're vile for even implying such a thing!" She slapped him hard across the face as she left. "As to being a member of this family, the only reason your father accepted me, is so there would be a legitimate heir." Rubbing his now red cheek, Draco stood in shock. "I'll always be just a second class witch amongst the Malfoy Pure-Bloods." Even though she was furious with him, the bond remained. Quickly, she rushed home and packed a bag for herself and Scorpius. _Too bad I love the bastard still._

After four days, and no less than nine letters from Draco that she returned to sender, she still refused his company. That evening, at her sanctuary in the Potter home which reminded her of The Burrow, Harry announced that Lucius approached. Fearing he would forcefully kidnap the Malfoy heir, Harry and Ginny guarded her son while she answered the door.

"Good evening, Hermione," he icily greeted. "I trust you are well." Next to him, Tinkey held a rather large rectangular thin package and a smaller one.

"I'm fine. You're not taking my son," she stated adamantly.

"I'm not here to take your son." His manner chilled even more. Tinkey handed her the larger of the two packages. "This gift is from your husband." Then he handed her the smaller of the packages. "This gift is from me." Swiftly, with a flash of annoyance in his eyes, he left.

Immediately, she gave Harry the gifts. "Harry, these may have some sort of dark magic involved. Would you mind taking them to work for examination?" Being an Auror, he could easily handle the matter.

"Not a problem," he said taking the gifts. "I'll take them to the office tonight. Then I'll examine them tomorrow."

An hour later, Harry returned. "Hermione, Draco is still at the office working and he looks like hell. When I bumped into him, he asked if he could see his son for just a few minutes. He'll have the visitation in his office, while you wait nearby." He gave her a sympathetic look. "As a father, he does have a right to see his son. You should consider it."

The next day Harry sent her a note that the gifts were perfectly fine, with the smaller having an odd but potent protection spell. In respect of her privacy, he opted not to open the boxes. Hermione replied in kind, that she would stop in that evening for the gifts, and bring Scorpius by for a quick visit with his father. That evening she visited Harry at his office in the Ministry of Magic. "Draco may visit his son for an hour, while we grab a bite."

After she grabbed a quick meal, she sat in Harry's office looking at the gifts, debating on whether or not to open them, when she noticed that over an hour had passed. Panicked, she asked Harry to check in on them. When Harry returned, he looked sullen. "They're still in his office, just let them be." He looked over at the gifts. "Why don't you open your gifts while you wait?"

Once Harry left for home, she privately opened the larger gift which held a letter from Draco, and "Blackwell's Comprehensive Guide to Veelas" bookmarked by her ticket to the Jetsam concert. She read the letter first.

**Dearest Crisalide, **

**I love you. The reason I didn't discuss a possible issue with our son, is because I couldn't be certain that one existed. I wanted my father's help to research before I might have alarmed you unnecessarily. My hinky feeling regarding our son's soul, was only that he may suffer slightly from feelings of isolation more than a normal child as he gets older, due to the unfortunate events during your pregnancy. As you can see from the book, I am still uncertain. Even a full-blooded veela may not be able to tell. My uncertainty could've endangered your health unnecessarily, should you have decided to give him a sibling so soon after his birth. Reflecting on the prospect, it poses too much of a health risk to you. Please come home.**

**Love always,**

**Puro**

She now read the section he had bookmarked: a section she had ignored previously since it couldn't apply to Draco as he wasn't pure veela. "Veelas can, in short bursts, glimmer images of one's soul. With more heightened emotions on the part of the target, the easier it is for the veela to read them. Also, a veela reads their family easier than strangers. The ability is virtually nonexistent in mixed heritages, and is certainly very weak when present." Then she read the section on pure veela families. "Veelas tend to have children in rapid succession, due to strong sibling bonds. Due to a female veela's fortitude, this does not present any health problems."

The smaller package revealed a black leather bound book with silver leaf pages and the Malfoy family's crest on the cover: the Malfoy Book of Traditions. Hesitantly, she touched the book that would set fire to a non-Malfoy hand to find that it didn't harm her at all. The last entry, written by Lucius, dated the day after her wedding, read: "The head of the Malfoy line shall adopt his daughter-in-law into his heart as if she were his own child."

Silently, she opened the door to Draco's office to find him at his desk with his feet propped up, holding Scorpius on his chest, both asleep. Though he looked haggard, he seemed peaceful holding his son while Scorpius was having the most restful sleep ever since she had left. Right from birth, he had a way with Scorpius. If he cried for no reason, only Draco could calm him. Now she felt ashamed for parting them. She sat on his couch, waiting for Scorpius' feeding time. Soon, she heard the creaking of Draco's chair, and the hungry whimpers of their son. Draco solemnly handed Scorpius to her, and quietly left her to her thoughts.

While Scorpius nursed, and after careful introspection, she realized she had overreacted when she left. In her heart, she realized Draco only had her best interests in mind. Though he should have told her, she understood his reasoning. Within the Malfoy family, Narcissa supported her all along, and always treated her like a daughter while becoming friends with her mom. After many long months, Lucius had accepted her as a daughter. Overall, they never treated her like a second-class witch. In fact, they cared for her like a princess. Reflecting on her conversations with Mickey, he always convinced her of hidden agendas and reprehensible behavior on the part of the Malfoy family. Then and there, she decided never to have conversations with him again, and to never think of him again.

Later that evening, she went home. Upon entering, Narcissa welcomed her. "We're so glad you came home," she said with genuine warmth and affection. "Please don't think that if you and Draco fight, you have to leave. We have always left matters to be dealt with between the two of you. Sometimes, things seem worse than they really are after giving birth, due to hormones."

"That could be it. Thank you for understanding." Then she handed Scorpius to her, since she seemed anxious to hold him.

"Draco is in his study."

When she entered, Draco paced angrily. "How dare you make me beg to see my own son!" he yelled acrimoniously.

"How dare you not tell me if you even suspect anything is wrong with our child!" she retorted rancorously.

"Fine!" They yelled at the same time. "It won't happen again!" Subsequently, they heatedly stared at each other for a few moments. Slowly her eyes trailed from his handsome pale visage down to his sinewy torso, framed beneath a thin white t-shirt met by tight jeans.

"You need to leave my study, now." he tersely ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped back. So he would know she couldn't be intimidated, she stood inches in front of him.

"You don't understand," he explained. His eyes revealed catlike slits. "We haven't since before you gave birth, and we're supposed to wait. Rage and lust are different sides of the same coin for a veela."

Feeling his warmth this near, she realized just how much she longed for him. Excitedly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. "I don't want to wait. I want you so much right now." With a flick of her wand, she commanded, "Amoveo!"

The next day they continued to debauch each other, pausing only long enough to attend the concert. Sunday morning, the day of his Quidditch match, she made a little wager with him. Prior to their rendezvous, she purchased some veela pheromones, to ensure success and preoccupy Draco with thoughts of her, and not of her plans for another child, since he worried about her health. With the rotten egg smell of her contraceptive potion two days after his match, she knew success, but told no one, due to the risk involved.

The day she knew success, Hermione awaited Lucius in the basement. Since her return, he had barely spoken two words to her. When he didn't join her, she approached him in his study. "Father, I'm sorry I doubted you," she stated meekly. "Please forgive me."

"You're forgiven," he said without looking up.

"Due to my hormones, I believed someone who told me that the only reason you accepted me, was so you would have a legitimate heir. I know that's not true at all, and it never was." Lucius continued to write. "Then Draco and I had that horrible fight. I feel just terrible about the entire thing." Not wanting Lucius' icy manner to continue, she used her one weapon he had no defense against: tears.

Once he heard her weeping, he sat next to her, patting her back, while she rested her head on his shoulder. "No need to cry. Narcissa told me about the …female... things. You couldn't help how you felt. Maybe you shouldn't listen to this corruptive friend of yours?"

"I won't," she said between sniffles. "I promise."

"As for the fight, no one will interfere in a quarrel between you and Draco. Every couple fights." As he dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, he smiled warmly. "About a year after Narcissa and I were married, we had our first fight. Because we were afraid to hash out issues prior to this fight, it was explosive. We yelled until we lost our voices. Accordingly, the worst fight our marriage weathered, resulted in the best thing our marriage produced: baby Draco nine months later."

"Maybe Draco and I have weathered our worst fight?"

"You see, that's the bright side."


End file.
